To Love Internally
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Sequel to "Love from a Distance". Life moves on, whether you're there or not. One sided Hèctor/OC Major spoilers in the reviews.


To Love Internally

Coco Fanfic

Summery: Sequel to "Love from a Distance". Life moves on, whether you're there or not. One sided Hèctor/O

To Love Internally

Sitting on the highest tower. Close to the distinct breeze that could only belong to Shantytown, is where she felt the most at peace. It reminded her of the fields back home in the states.

"Maureen!"

Sometimes she could even pretend that she was back home. Fields that would be filled with wildflowers in the springtime. Back then she would often roll in them on her way back from the school house. Despite how she would get lectured by her mother about how she got her pretty dress all dirty. She didn't care. Those were the simpler times that she missed the most. It's the little things, really. Dirt, childhood, flowers... her nose and the feel of her skin. An actual summers breeze.

"Maureen!"

Is there any wild flowers in the Land of the Dead?

"Maureen!"

She was suddenly brought back from her mind, instantly annoyed that someone has the audacity to bother her when she's in her spot. Maureen crawled to the edge of the roof, looking down to see a overly eager, yet familiar face. "Héctor?"

The skeleton in question waved back knowing well that he caught her off guard. Though she was expecting him to visit today, he had came earlier than usual. Which means that he was clearly up to something.

With the kind of trust that could only be developed well over fifty years of friendship, Maureen didn't hesitate by throwing herself into the air. Having Héctor catch her without missing a beat.

He stared down at her in his arms, giving her an over exaggerated sigh. "Buenos dias to you too, Maureen. A little warning next time, eh?" He gently stood her up to her feet, before removing a piece of debris from her hair. "Also, I know that there is a certain- esthetic here in Shantytown. But I'll appreciate that you don't treat yourself like a caveman."

Maureen gently shoved him in response to his ribbing, very used to the usual light teasing that would often cheer her up when she was at her lowest, Héctor never seemed to fail at reading her emotions. "That's easy for you to say. You're the great Héctor Rivera. It's amazing that you'll still grace us with your presence."

Héctor playfully shoved her back as they made their way through the winding pathways. He stopped before they reached the entrance, pulling up a hoodie to hide his face. A trick that he had learned from his great-great grandson from about twenty years ago now. The story is now practically a legend that had only helped Héctor become more famous here. It's a shame she never got a chance to meet the kid during his brief visit. The way Héctor talks about him clearly shows how proud he is of his grandson. She wondered if she'll meet him when he makes his return, hopefully many years from now. She paused only for a moment. If she would even be there, that is.

Héctor nudged her out of her darkening train of thought. "What's wrong? You didn't even make fun of my hoodie." He frowned at her when she continued to concentrate on her bare feet on the pavement.

They eventually stopped, Héctor gently resting a hand on her shoulder blade. She finally looked up at him, smiling weakly though it wouldn't really reach her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired today."

Héctor was silent, and she knows that he is looking at the state of her bones. "You don't look so good. Is everything okay?"

Maureen was quick to shake him off. "I'm fine, like you said I have the hygiene of a caveman. There's no bone polish in Shantytown after all."

He chuckled, though she could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced. But to her relief he dropped the subject, leading her down the busy street. She knows where they're heading, Héctor took great pains to get her integrated into his family. It worked out in the end, Maureen knows everyone by name. Even to the point that she couldn't help but to like Imelda now... So much for her plan of disliking her enough for the both of them.

Héctor suddenly stopped again and growled under his breath, just ahead of them was a news van. They were obviously here for something else, but the musician took great pains to stay out of the public eye as much as humanly possible. To think he actually wanted that at some point. Oh, to be young and incredibly stupid. Héctor then grabbed Maureen by the arm, throwing themselves down the alleyway.

Maureen suddenly found herself pressed between the wall and Héctor. She was lucky that he was so distracted by any potential news hounds, and that skeletons don't blush or heat up. The moment didn't last long and he stepped away way too soon for her liking. Leading her down the backroads that people rarely take. It was frustrating about how he just doesn't understand what he does to her. But she had accepted that things will always be this way. As long as Héctor remains ignorant, she doesn't have to worry about potentially losing her best friend anytime soon.

Hoping onto the back of a trolley, they make their way out of the main city before hoping off and going to a more quiet, much older district.

Here the buildings began to slowly transition from the more modern steel and concrete to old brick, wood and even some straw if she squints. It's quieter here, the dirt roads and old pavements reminded her of the old farming community that she grew up in. These roads in particular were just as familiar as Héctor had often dragged her down here before they do much of anything nowadays.

Walking up to a wooden gate, he swung it open with confidence. The two followed the old stone path that winds around a mostly artificial garden. From the distance the fake flowers here could be fooled for the actual thing. But up close it was just another reminder that there was no living things here and there never will be. When she first had died, the lost of something as innocent as flowers was only discovered after she got over the trauma of her death, the lack of life here only serving as a constant reminder that her own life was over.

Héctor looked up to wave at Pepita, the large creature snorted in response. But then immediately let out a low snarl when she spotted Maureen. The skeleton in question flinched, as if the spirit guide knew her dirty little secret. It was a warning growl, reminding her to be on her best behavior. She frowned at the creature, remembering how both she and Héctor had seen the business end on those large, bone crushing teeth. Not one of their proudest moments, she remembered both of them being picked up and thrown into a nearby lake. Her friend sulked for days after that, not even their usual hijinks would bring him out of his funk. It was the last encounter they had with Pepita. Hèctor learned to stay far, far away after that.

The bottom floor was the shoe store, as this was not only their place of residence but their business too. It was a nice little setup here, business and home life seamlessly blend into one existence. It was a dream come true for someone to do what they love for a living, let alone carry that into their afterlife.

The interior of the store was quiet, closed on Sunday like it always have been since it first opened. Maureen paused at the threshold. The interior of the store was dark. She frowned, it was late in the afternoon so most of the shop was cast in heavy shadows.

"Héctor?"

Suddenly the lights clicked on, revealing most of the Rivera family, a cake and a very smug Héctor by a light switch. Maureen covered her face, despite lacking blood vessels she could still feel heat rush into her cheeks. "You didn't..."

"Surprise!" Her adopted family screamed in unison before breaking out into the now very familiar Feliz Cumpleaños, singing just a little out of tune. Despite how hot her face felt, she felt right at home among the welcoming smiles.

Héctor wrapped an arm around her before leading her inside. "You're the only person I ever know to forget their own birthday. It was just too good to resist."

She dragged her finger tips across her face with a dramatic sigh, but she couldn't hold back the grin that was on her face. "You didn't have to do this for me. A simple pat on the back would be more than enough."

Héctor's eyes softened, and Imelda soon joined him at his side. Handing him a simple box. "You should know that Héctor doesn't do anything simple." She said, returning her hands on her hip bones. "You had this coming."

Before Maureen could say anything Héctor handed her the box. Drawing her attention back towards him. "Happy Birthday, Maureen."

Wordlessly, she lifted the lid of the box to see a pair of shoes. They were simple, nothing too fancy but they were more valuable than any other pair that she had owned in life. Lifting them out of the box, she immediately began to study the stitching.

"I know the stitching is a little uneven. Coco just taught me how to use the sewing machine." He began, grinning down at her. "Not bad for a musician, eh? Though I shouldn't quit my day job anytime soon." Héctor laughed, but it was clear that he was still very proud of himself. She could tell that a lot of work went into these shoes.

It took a moment for it to register in her mind, Maureen stared slack-jawed at the shoes before finally looking up at him. Eyes wide. "You made these... for me?"

Héctor broke out into a familiar, heart melting smile before nodding. He has offered to get her shoes for years but she always flat out refused, not wanting to take anything from him. So of course if he can't buy it, or take from the shop, then he'll just make them himself. How could she turn down a handmade gift? It makes it more special anyway. Not needing to say anything else, Maureen jumped into his arms, and he did not hesitate with picking her up and swinging her around. "Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!"

Héctor did his own victory squeal, setting her down again to quickly slip on her shoes. Which in typical Rivera fashion, fits perfectly. How he could remember the smaller details about her, like her shoe size, was astonishing. But little did she know that her day was far from over, as Héctor was just getting started. "Oh, we're not even done yet. We still have something at the Art District waiting for you."

"What?" Maureen squeaked, but before she could really argue Héctor picked her up. Carrying her over his shoulder, something that he was well rehearsed in. It brought back memories of times when she was being the most stubborn and he didn't have much of a choice. Leaving the only thing left for her to do was sulk. He knew that she tended to stay away from that place, but she just had to learn to accept it now that the both of them had been accepted by the artists that frequent the district.

Imelda and the others stood at the entrance waving goodbye as the pair left. Part of Maureen wanted the others to join them. But then again... It is her birthday and if she could ask for anything at all, then she would want Héctor all to herself. At least for the day. Like the old times when it was just them fending for themselves in a cruel city that turned up their nonexistent noses at the nearly forgotten. She sheepishly waved back, and Imelda gave her a knowing look. It was like a mixture of respect, pride and a warning. Maybe it was an older woman's intuition that makes it feel like Imelda could see right through her. Maureen wouldn't know, but then again she always had the tendency to be a little paranoid about well kept secrets. Not like Imelda needed to establish dominance anyway, Maureen knew when to back off of someone else's man. That and Héctor clearly doesn't share the same feelings that she has for him. Which was both a curse and a blessing at the same time.

(Her mind immediately drifted back the night Héctor left Shantytown and her painted lips began to tingle at the memory.)

...

Soon they reached the Art District, entering through a fire escape. They could just walk through the front doors now, but that would garner unwanted attention. Sneaking in was something they had to do in the end, famous or not. Which was always the better (and more fun) way anyway. Both Maureen and Héctor always thirsted for some sort of thrill here since they're now practically indestructible. Impervious to any form of bodily harm, except for the Final Death of course. But Maureen pushed the idea of being forgotten out of her mind again, not wanting it to ruin her special day.

Maureen sighed heavily at the sight of the dark studio. "Héctor, I swear if this is another surprise party. I'm shoving your head down a drainpipe."

"Calm down, it's not a party." Héctor smirked before snapping his fingers. A single spotlight appeared on a guitar. She watched as he walked up to pick it up, casually tuning it as if there wasn't a spotlight on him. He motioned to her to step into the light.

"I noticed..." Héctor began, putting the final touches on tuning the instrument. "I tend to write songs for some of the more important women in my life. I wrote one for Coco, I wrote a ton for Imelda... so I figured that it's time I write one for you. Since you're very important to me too."

She remained frozen, watching as he gently began to play. The music was calm, almost like a lullaby. "I'm sorry that there are no words." He looked up at her, almost just as shy as she was feeling right now. "I tried to put words to it, but the music... just didn't need them."

He continued playing and Maureen felt a familiar twist of guilt where her stomach should have been, the back of her eyes beginning to burn. Before finally letting the music circle her. He began to hum gently to the tune and she heard other instruments begin to come in from around them. She covered her face again, but didn't complain. Not having the heart to ruin such a beautiful thing he had created.

She didn't notice the music fade out until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and she could tell that he was nervous about what she thought of what he just played for her. She broke out into a bigger smile, unable to keep it in any longer before wrapping her arms around him. "Beautiful, Héctor. Just beautiful."

She could feel him relax at her comment, closing her eyes and drinking in the sensation of her best friend holding her. Her eyes then snapped open. "No more surprises right? I don't think my heart could take it."

Silence.

"Eehhh..."

"Héctor!"

"It's your special day." Héctor argued. "You never wanted to celebrate, but this year I wanted to make it special." He grinned sheepishly at her. She sighed, resting her head back onto his ribcage.

"Fine, but no more surprises, please. I'm just happy to hang out with you... and you've already given me more than enough to last even the holidays." Maureen said (and her lips begin to tingle again when a certain memory surfaced once more), not lifting her head from his chest. Choosing the ignore the sight of Héctor making a frantic 'cut it' motion to someone behind her that who she was certain was carrying fireworks.

...

Later, they made it back to Shantytown before the sun set. When they're safe amongst the familiar ruins they began to laugh loudly, reminiscing about all of the crazy adventures they used to go on. Back when life was all just a little more simple than it is now, when Héctor wasn't constantly hiding from the spotlight and the could go wherever they pleased.

"Wasn't that Chich's femur that you had to use too?" Maureen lifted a curtain revealing the interior of the home that they used to share. "Man, if he knew what we had to do he would have been so mad."

Héctor threw himself back on the mattress while Maureen pulled up an old crate. "I know." He continued, laughing at the memory. "Neither of us had the courage to tell him. But he ended up blaming me for loosing it. You seemed to get away with everything."

Maureen shrugged. "Then again I didn't borrow most of his stuff on a daily basis. But none of us ever seem to learn their lesson."

"That poor churro vendor." He laughed harder at the memory. "But man that femur went places... Good old Chich, I miss him."

Their laugher then turned into silence, Maureen choosing to stare down at her new shoes. Her friend noticed her sudden change in mood. Sitting up to properly address it. "Maureen? Are you okay?"

She was silent, before finally looking up at him. "Yeah.. it's just... I have a question for you. Something that I been wanting to know for awhile now..."

He frowned at her, and Maureen instantly knew that Héctor already knows what she was going to ask. But he asked anyway. "Well.. what is it?"

They fell into silence again. Before Maureen took a few deep breaths. "What was... it like?"

Héctor froze, he immediately knew what she was talking about. Even though it happened almost twenty years ago now. He still had to ask. "What...?"

"You know..." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "The... Final Death?"

The question hung in the air for a few very uncomfortable moments before Héctor found his voice again. "To be honest, I don't really know. I was in pain, but then I wasn't. It was like I was just... taken away. I don't know where though. But I'm glad that I came back. You know?" He laughed nervously, hand firmly gripped onto his arm bone just to make sure that he's still here.

Maureen crossed her arms, shrinking in on herself which is something she had always did when she was upset or was in trouble. She looked away when Héctor narrowed his eyes at her. "You're fading." It didn't need to be a question, he didn't need to dance around the subject. Only feeling a twinge of guilt when she visibly flinched. "Don't deny it. I know when you're lying... I known for awhile."

Maureen looked up at him, it was rare to have Héctor mad at her. "Is that why... you did all of this today?"

He looked down at his shoes, shoulders tense. "I wanted you to have one really fantastic day... I know I haven't been a very good friend lately." He paused, hands balling into fists. "I don't mean to be mad, but... but we tell each other everything, you know?" She flinched at his words again, her friend sounding more heartbroken than angry. (She had seen both out of him before. Memories that she refuses to look back on, never wanting to remember how much pain they both were in.)

"You didn't tell me about your songs." She spoke up and it was Héctor's turn to look guilty.

"Fair enough... I guess." He gestured Maureen to join him on the mattress, and she did without hesitation. Resting her head on his shoulder. Out of habit Héctor began to gently pet the back of her hair. Letting the ambiance of the home they used to share over take the silence. "No more secrets then. Promise?"

Maureen froze, though relaxed fast enough for Héctor to not notice. "Yeah... no more secrets." She looked up at him and sighed. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry... I know you very well too. You would've worried yourself into a hole and then wonder if there was a way to save me, even though we both know not to believe in those kind of things."

"Maureen." Héctor tried to cut her off but she shook her head.

"But there is no loophole. You and I both know that, and I don't have a wonderful grandson to save me at the last minute. I don't really have anyone left except for my sister and and she was forbidden to talk about me after I left. Even in death father's rules was absolute.. and now she's really, really sick." Maureen covered her face with her hands and her body began to shake with dry sobs. "I'm so scared, Héctor. I don't want to go. I don't want to. She was the only one that would have some faith left for me and I'm never going to see her again."

"Maureen." He grabbed her hands, removing it from her face. Glad that this was all out in the open now. He didn't want to confront her about the inevitable when he first noticed the symptoms. It was an awkward dance they were doing around the subject, and Héctor was often kept awake at night from the mental image of his best friend fading away in this place, cold and alone. But the thought of losing his friend was devastating, and he often tried to push it out of his mind. Though she was right about him, Héctor would have tried to find a way to save his friend from something that was going to happen to everyone eventually, despite it being completely and totally impossible. Maybe if he had addressed it sooner, they would have been better prepared for this.

She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close to his ribcage. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She said, burying her face into his jacket.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong." Héctor sighed. Gently rocking her in a vain attempt to calm her down. Maureen finally grew still, though he could hear her whimpers.

"You did all of those wonderful things for me today, and I just ruined it."

This time Héctor chuckled, making her look up at him. "Nah, it's your birthday. You could cry if you want to."

...

It didn't take long for Maureen to finally fall asleep, Héctor took a minute to remove her shoes and tuck her in to the best of his ability. He went to leave but froze when his arm didn't exactly follow him. Looking back he saw that Maureen's grip on his hand remained strong, and it was surprisingly difficult to remove without waking her up. Before leaving the little shack, he gently fixed her hair and pulled up the blanket to her chin. "Buenas noches, Maureen."

Héctor glanced back for a final time, just to make sure that she was still there before closing the heavily patched up curtains. Standing outside of the shack, he remained frozen in place. Eyes widened in fear, chest heaving in a blind panic about the situation he is in. What is he going to do?

"I wonder where the cempasàºchil goes after we're done with them." A small, withered voice growled above him. Causing the musician to jump. Héctor turned to see a small man sitting on top of the roof. The figure reminded him a lot of their friend Chich and it only reminded him again that he's going to lose his best friend to the Final Death soon.

"What about them?" Héctor whispered harshly up at the figure. Most of the family here that the skeleton used to know had faded a long time ago. Because of that he tried to get Maureen to leave several times, not trusting the new faces around them. He doesn't know these people, he doesn't know who they were or where they come from. Including the strange old man who is sitting on their roof.

The much older man continued to stare down at him, his eyes peering though him like he was nothing. It made his metaphorical stomach turn uncomfortably. "I wonder..." The man repeated again. "Where all the cempasàºchil goes... the ones that made that bridge. They have to go somewhere. Do they still retain their magic?"

It wasn't the first time that rumors of some miracle cures or a way to avoid the Final Death made its way around the often desperate community. In the end it was all just a sad daydream, a way to comfort the ones that are going to be forgotten. But it was always proven false, and it only broke their hearts in the end. Héctor narrowed his eyes at him. "Not another one of those fairytales, we don't need that and I don't want you to fill anyones head with it. Do you understand me?"

It wasn't often that Héctor puts his foot down, but the truth is that he could be just as tough as Imelda when he needs to. He didn't need anyone to stand up for him, or most importantly, he's unwilling to stand on the sidelines and watch anyone threaten the safety of his friends and family. Especially after the night that he had almost suffered the Final Death himself. After he helplessly watched as his formal best friend carelessly threw his grandson over the edge of a building. Never again.

Above him the man laughed roughly before coughing. Héctor flinched at the smokers cough, briefly wondering if Maureen could hear them. "Listen boy, there are things in this place that none of us will ever understand... but those flowers. I heard that they gather in a field just below us, heavily guarded by those alebrijes."

Héctor looked around him, wondering if anyone else was here. But they were alone and he felt a sense of danger brewing just under the surface of their conversation. He glanced back at the curtains fighting back the need to just grab Maureen and run.

The man leaned over the edge of the roof. "It's guarded because those petals contain a very powerful magic. Magic strong enough to even stop the Final Death."

"I don't believe you." His attention was suddenly snapped away when he thought he heard movement in the shack. But when he turned back the strange man was gone, and with that came the sense of relief. The air was clear again.

But later that night, the strange mans words continue to haunt him. Even when he curled up next to his wife and tried to find some sleep. What if the mans words are true? Is there a place that he could take his friend where she could be saved? Is there something he could do after all? Héctor curled up tighter in his blanket, he knew not to believe in those kinds of fairytales. But what if it was true, and he didn't do anything to save her? What kind of a friend would he be? He was in that situation before and he was very grateful to have his grandson save him. So why just lay down and accept that he was going to lose his friend?

Héctor sat up in his bed after he finally made up his mind about what to do, but before climbing out of bed he stopped to kiss Imelda on the cheek. "I forgot to take care of something, I'll be back, mi amore."

Imelda shifted in her sleep before growing still again. But he knew that she heard him, she always has. He smiled lovingly down at her relaxed face. It had been a rough twenty years with her as both of them had to fight decades worth of bitter feelings and grief. Sometimes he thinks that it shouldn't be so difficult now, but he knew that his Imelda is strong. So he shall be strong too. They're going to make it. He spent years longing to be in her good graces again, so even if it would take a century for them to go back to where they were before all of this happened. Then he'll wait. He has the time now.

Climbing out of bed and sneaking out of their room. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket, then grabbing a messenger bag. Sleep wasn't really required here, it's more of a strange habit now and just another way to recharge minds. As skeletons do get tired, but the kind of exhaustion they get now doesn't exactly require sleep. So most of the places, especially public places remained open all hours. So whoever said 'I'll sleep when I'm dead' clearly doesn't know what he was talking about.

Héctor dug out Oscars library card from the bag, slipping it in his pocket. Then using his skills from years of living on the streets, Héctor quietly slipped through the living quarters. The front door was too loud and he didn't want to wake his family, so the window was the best bet. Wordlessly he slid the window open, then grabbing the window ledge and swinging his legs through.

"Papá?"

He flinched at the sound, turning to see a familiar face. "Coco, what are you doing out of bed?"

The woman in question placed her hands on her hips that reminded him so much of her mother. "What are you doing dangling halfway out of the window..?"

He sighed, climbing back in. "I'm trying to help a very dear friend of mine."

"By climbing out of the window?"

"Precisely."

Coco crossed her arms again. "Papá..." He flinched again at her tone of voice. It was like she was scolding one of her children. Part of him wanted to demand that she doesn't talk to her father like that, but that wouldn't get him anywhere and he doesn't have the heart to snap at his baby girl. "Listen, Coco. Maureen is fading and we don't have much time left. This is a real emergency."

Silence.

"Do you love her?"

Héctor blinked, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of him. But he took a deep breath, shaking his head. "Not like that, Princesa. Not like the way I love your mama."

Coco frowned at him, he doesn't understand why she doesn't believe him about that, of course he loves his wife. But he understood why she seems upset about him leaving, and it might have to do with the fact that she caught him dangling half way out of a window. He left once before, though the circumstances with him not returning was out of his control. But he still left. Even after all this time she was still just a little weary of him leaving. It broke his heart. "I'll be back, it's just the front door is very loud and I don't want to wake everyone up."

Coco sighed, walking over to help her father out of the window. "Please don't make it a habit of climbing out of windows."

Héctor adjusted his messenger bag before reaching in to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "I won't, I promise. Now go back to bed."

He watched as his daughter disappears into the darkened hallway, only moving until he heard her bedroom door click shut. He knew that Coco would tell someone that he left, but not how. Bless her heart. She was always a daddy's girl, even when she's well over a hundred years old now.

Dropping down from the roof, Héctor confidently approached Pepita. The alebrije was already wide awake, as if she was waiting for him. Staring up at the embodiment of his wife's love and protection. He gently stroked the fur behind her ear. "Pretty girl, I'm sorry it's so late. But I need you to take me to the library."

Pepita glared down at him, but slowly blinked leaning down to gently nudge him with the back of her head. Héctor immediately climbed onto her back. "Excelente!"

...

The next morning Maureen began to stir when the sunlight that seeped through the cracks of the old wood shined on her face. The last remnants of her dream slipping away from her memory. For a moment it seemed pretty important, but the fact that she woke up alone again was just a reminder that whatever she was dreaming about will remain so. Héctor left years ago, yet the wound still seemed so fresh. Especially in the morning.

Maureen sat up when she heard shuffling outside of her home. Suddenly the curtains began to violently rustle before Héctor threw them to the side. Balancing several books in his hands. Wig crooked and clothes disheveled. "Maureen! The creepy guy was right!"

"Who?"

She watched as Héctor spilled what she could only describe as a half a library on her lap. "The thing about the alebrijes! The cempasàºchil! It's all here. It's real!"

"Héctor? What are you talking about?" Maureen picked up a book that looked like it'll crumble to pieces if she breathed on it the wrong way. She felt her breath caught in her throat when he gently placed his hands on top of hers.

"The field, Maureen." Héctor leaned in, eyes wide with desperation and maybe a glimmer of hope. "The field of cempasàºchil petals. The residue magic they contain, it might be enough to stop the Final Death."

"Héctor..." She sighed. "I thought you don't believe in this kind of stuff."

His hand went to her shoulder, giving it a firm shake. "For you." He smiled. "I'll believe in anything."

She felt a burning in the back of her eyes once more, leaning over to embrace her friend. "If you believe it, then it has to be real. Right?"

"I hope so..." He buried his face into her hair. "I really, really hope so."

They left in the early afternoon, Maureen didn't expect Pepita to be waiting for them. But there she was, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the cobbled together ruins that is Shantytown. Héctor didn't even think much of it when he climbed on to Pepita's back, reaching down for Maureen to take his hand.

Maureen was more reluctant, looking over at Pepita who only continued to glare at her.

"Come on, Chica. We got a field to find!" Héctor called down at her, grabbing her hand himself and pulling her up onto the alebrijes back. Maureen quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back. Reaching into his vest, Héctor pulled out a very old looking roll of paper. He handed it to Maureen who unrolled it, revealing directions that reassembled more of a treasure map that one would see in a movie.

"Even if this doesn't work." Maureen began, smiling at the paper in her hands. Before putting it away just to make sure it stays safe. Returning to hold his waist. "This would be an adventure to beat all adventures."

Héctor reached down, grabbing the hand that remained secure around his hip bones. "I guess it would be."

...

They lost track of time, flying through most of the day and well into the evening. They left the final traces of civilization hours ago, the space around them slowly darkening. Despite the harsher atmosphere, it soon became incredibly boring. Both skeletons almost falling into a trance when Pepita suddenly roared, making both of them jump at the sound. "Pepita?" Héctor called to the spirit guide. "What are you..."

He was cut off when the alebrije suddenly took a nose dive. Not bothering to stop when both skeletons began to scream at the top of their "lungs". Hanging on to the spirit guide as if their afterlife depends on it.

"Pepita! Halt! Woah! We're going the wrong way!" Héctor called out, trying to pull back her ears. "Pepita! You're going to hit the ground!"

Maureen held on to her friend as tight as she could as the spirit guild continues her free fall. Refusing to look as the ground grew closer, and closer.

"Pepita!"

Both skeletons braced for impact, until they felt a sudden rush of air push up from under them. Héctor was first to crack open his eyes to see the ground slowly fade in the distance from above them. For a moment he felt like he was upside down until he learns that Pepita was still making her dive. The alebrije then fanned out her wings, finally reaching the ground.

"Oh my..." Héctor spoke up after several moments of silence, making Maureen finally open her eyes to see where the the spirit guide had taken them. Her nonexistent breath caught in her throat, glancing back to see Héctor turn to face her. "Maureen..." He said, looking just as overwhelmed as her. "I think... I think we found it..."

She didn't reply, looking around to see nothing but marigold petals. The vibrant gold saturating her vision. Blurring out the color of the sky or even the ground that the petals sat on. So there were fields of flowers in the Land of the Dead after all.

He slid off the wing of the alebrije, testing the ground to see that he sank in, he didn't. The petals lighting up from under him, he smiled. Turning to his friend. "Maureen, it's safe. But you might need to watch your... Maureen?"

She didn't reply, staring off into the field. In their rush he didn't realize the poor condition his friend was in. "Hello?"

Slowly she turned her head to face him, looking just as tired and out of shape as he was twenty years ago. "Héctor... I don't... I don't feel so..." A sudden ripple of gold flashed over her bones, making her loose her grip on Pepita and falling off her back. Quickly sinking into the marigold.

"Maureen!"

Héctor felt panic bloom in his chest, kneeling on the surface of the petals he began to desperately dig for his friend. Not noticing that the spirit guide had left them. Finally pulling her back to the surface, in a attempt to keep her on the surface he laid down, rolling her until she was on top of him. Lifting his head to see that the sprit guide was watching them from the distance. He didn't know if it was out of respect or indifference. After all it was her kind that was supposed to guard these fields. Yet there was no other guide in sight. It was just a field.

"This place was supposed to help you..." Héctor looked away, catching a flicker of golden light out of the corner of his eye. "I shouldn't have listened to that weird man. I didn't even bother to get his name, I just left thinking I could've actually save you."

"Héctor..." She tried to lift her head but found that she couldn't, she can only nestle her head closer to his chest. Breathing in his familiar scent.

"I'm so sorry." Héctor continued. "You could be in a warm and comfortable bed right now. Or with the rest of the family." He ignored the second flicker of gold, rolling to his side with her still in his arms. "Instead we're out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by useless flower petals."

"This is all I could ever want..." Maureen sighed, lazily watching the sunset in the distance. "I rolled in a field of flowers... with the most important person I had ever met." She curled up further against his chest. "I'm so sorry Héctor, I shouldn't be saying things like this. But it's true."

He smiled, his metaphorical stomach twisting in the uncertainty of how her words have affected him. When he thinks back, long before that fateful night twenty years ago. His best friend had always been there for him, to see the worst and the best he had to offer. He didn't know what life would've been like if he had been alone all those years. What kind of a person he would have turned into. It would have been unbearable, and now the thought of losing her had sent a ripple of pure fear down his spine. He wasn't ready to give up his friend. He wasn't ready to give up well over sixty years of laughter, and tears. Of adventures and sleepless nights spent just talking about anything that came to mind.

When Coco asked if he loved her. He told the truth. Of course he loved his wife, he loves her very much.

But not like the way he loves Maureen.

A ripple of gold went through her bones again and she whimpered. "Why does it hurt..?" She trailed off. "Alice, please." Maureen whispered under her breath. "Please don't give up..."

"It's going to be okay." Héctor gently traced the once vibrant markings that decorated her skull. He'd often joked to her that it looked like a masquerade mask. "But what am I going to do without you...?"

Maureen sighed, feeling him tighten his grip around her so she wouldn't sink too far into the marigold petals. "You're going to go home, to your wife, and your family. You're going to move on... you're going to spend the rest of your afterlife surrounded by the people you love..." Another flash of gold stilled her breathing, but she forced herself to find her voice, enough for a final request. "Can you... tell me a story?" She cracked her eyes open to see that she was face to face with her friend. "Just... one more for the road?"

He nodded, despite how cold she felt in his arms. His mind rapidly going over every possible story he could tell her but coming up with a blank.

Maureen opened her eyes again, fighting to keep them open long enough to focus on Héctor. Had she said something wrong? She couldn't really remember. The space around them was blurry at best. The only thing that could register in her mind was the scent of marigold, and the person that was laying next to her. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

Finally Héctor smiled, brushing hair away from her face. "Of course, but first.." He trailed off, gently reaching down to the piano wire that was wrapped around her neck. Breaking the rusted metal with ease. "I think it's about time this goes."

She frowned at him, but he immediately begins before she could muster up the strength to protest. "It was the year 1968, it was your last day in Mexico City and you wanted to explore before you had to go." He smiled down at her. Ignoring her confused gaze. "You were out and about exploring the city when you so happened to bump into a very lonely musician."

She remained still, letting his story sink into her. They told each other many stories before, stories of their youth, or to reminisce of a time when a certain bridge crossing had gone very wrong and it landed them in hot water or at least much hotter water than usual. But this story was different. Fictional yet somehow more important, because this was the kind of story that wasn't from the most repressed parts of her mind and emotions. This was coming straight from the imagination of Héctor himself. He continues on, not noticing her own internal struggle.

"I knew you were in trouble, but when I got to the hotel room I was too late to do anything." He continued on. "You had managed to save yourself. Bashing that Tontos head with your suitcase before he could hurt you with that piano wire."

Maureen finally gave in, closing her eyes and letting his story take her to a much happier place.

"Then we left Mexico City, vowing to never step foot in the place that almost took our lives. Exploring the rest of the country and then some." The thought of leaving the city gave her the feeling of an immense burden being lifted from her shoulders. Héctor continued his story. "A year later, on top of a cliff overlooking a beautiful beach, we were married. Our families were there. Afterwards we continued on with our adventures, but eventually we moved into a small house. Where we lived the rest of our lives..."

He paused, looking down at how still she was. Not even flinching when another ripple of gold overtook her. He felt a lump formed in his long since missing throat, but he forced himself to finish. "We grew old together, and we died in each others arms. At the same time even. Surrounded by our children, and our grandchildren...even our great grandchildren..."

Silence over took the fields when he finished his story. Maureen remained still in his arms, too still for someone as lively as she was. The only way he could tell that she could even hear him was the peaceful smile that grew on her face. Cracking open her eyes a final time, he could swore he saw her porcelain eyes glisten with actual tears. "Héctor..." She whispered, reaching up to cup the side of his face. "I love you too..."

With that the golden light over took her once again, consuming her bones and carrying the dust into the wind. Leaving behind the once vibrant green mod dress she always wore, a wig just as fiery as she was and a pair of Rivera shoes. Héctor sat up in the petals, desperately looking around the field for any kind of help until the cold and cruel reality finally sets in. Leaving a horribly empty space in his heart that someone important was supposed to fill.

"MAUREEN!"

All that he could do now was to stand up, and go home to his family. There was nothing left for him here, just as most tombs are for the living.

...

Maureen sat up in her bed in a blind panic, before her surroundings finally registering in her mind. Even so she took a moment to check if she still had skin on top of her bones, she does. Of course she does. She then remembered that this was the newest hotel room she was staying in throughout their trip through Mexico, this week they were in Mexico City.

Whatever dream she was having was thankfully forgotten, the only thing she could recall was talking skeletons, or a skeleton. Who seemed very important at the time. It didn't matter. She found her breath agin. Dragging her finger nails down her face, then through her hair. Looking around the dingy and very cheap Hotel room, She found out she was the only one left. The others must have left a while ago, not even bothering the wake her up, typical. As she always ends up sleeping in. Which was fine with her, as she wanted explore the city by herself anyways. It was her last day here in Mexico City, and she never even got the chance to actually see the thing.

Happy to finally have some time to herself she threw open the covers but paused. Narrowing her eyes at what she found.

"Alright, who put the flower petals in my bed?"

The only response she has received with more silence, brushing it off as some poorly planned joke. She continued to get ready for the day not wanting the only chance she has to be away from the bandmembers, or more importantly the steadily increasing control that her boyfriend has over her.

The streets outside of the hotel they were staying in were filled with the usual activities that were expected from such a large and populated city. When the band she is traveling with would go to these kinds of cities, it always took some time for her to get used to it. It was those moments where she will miss the simple fields that decorated the farmlands she had spent her childhood exploring. But it was too late for her to return home now, so she might as well learn to enjoy traveling. She had always loved a good adventure anyway.

The flower petals that she had found in her bed were also present on the streets and sidewalks of the city, with Maureen finding a new path every time she turned a corner.

It it was the reason why she wasn't watching where she was going, she was too busy staring down at the petals when she had ran into a much taller figure who was just minding his own business. The collision made him drop his suitcase, scattering papers and even some articles of clothing onto the sidewalk. But before either of them could fall, Maureen was quick enough to catch the both of them. She took a moment to regain her balance before she began to apologize profusely. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry." She began, Immediately going to help him pick up his dropped items, the first thing being a old looking straw hat. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man also dropped to his knee to pick up some papers that had fallen out of a notebook. "Wait, wait, wait, wait... hold on. It's my fault too. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the walkway."

Maureen looked up from what she was collecting to get a good look at the man she had ran into. Her breath stilled in her throat at a very painfully familiar sight that made her heart begin to race in her chest. The identity of the man seem to sit at the very tip of her tongue and yet the harder she struggled to remember the more distant it became. It was strange, she would remember somebody who had those too big ears and nose. Anybody would. Yet here she was staring at a complete stranger like a slacked jawed idiot. After sometime she had finally found her voice again. "Have I… seen you somewhere before?"

He paused, and she could tell that he recognized something about her too. "Probably." He began. "I came here for the City's music festival. I think I might have seen you there too." After gathering the last of his things, he clicked the very old looking suitcase shut. A suitcase that looked like it had been dropped many times before, and clearly had seen some better days. The same could be said about his powdered maroon Mariachi suit, it looked like it had to be repaired on more than one occasion.

"Oh wow, small world." She smiled, holding out her hand for him to take it. "My name is Maureen."

He grinned, gold tooth reflecting in the morning sunlight. "Well, nice to meet you, Maureen. I'm Héctor."

 **The end.**


End file.
